The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,481,434 discloses a mid-section housing for an outboard motor that includes a driveshaft housing having an oil sump provided therein. An adapter plate is coupled to a top of the driveshaft housing. The adapter plate has an inner surface along which oil from an engine mounted on the adapter plate drains into the oil sump. First and second pockets are formed in an outer surface of the adapter plate on first and second generally opposite sides thereof, the first and second pockets configured to receive first and second mounts therein. A water jacket is formed between the inner and outer surfaces of the adapter plate. The water jacket extends at least partway between the inner surface of the adapter plate and each of the first and second pockets, respectively. A method for cooling a mount is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,455 discloses a marine engine for an outboard motor that comprises a bank of piston-cylinders, an intake camshaft that operates intake valves for controlling inflow of air to the bank of piston-cylinders, an exhaust camshaft that operates exhaust valves for controlling outflow of exhaust gas from the bank of piston-cylinders, and a cam phaser disposed on one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft. The cam phaser is connected to and adjusts a timing of operation of the other of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft with respect to the one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,668,538 and 9,616,987 and 9,174,818 disclose a marine engine including a cylinder block having first and second banks of cylinders that are disposed along a longitudinal axis and extend transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed at least partially in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. A conduit conveys the exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit receives the exhaust gas from the first and second banks of cylinders and conveys the exhaust gas to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit reverses direction only once with respect to the longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,496 discloses a lubrication draining and filling system that provides oil passages that direct a flow of liquid oil from a bottom region of an oil sump, located within a rotatable portion of the marine propulsion system, to a discharge port which is connectable in fluid communication with a device that can sufficiently lower the pressure at the discharge port to induce the upward flow of oil from the lower portion of the oil sump within the gear case. The cavity of the oil sump within the gear case is disposed within a rotatable portion of the marine propulsion device while the discharge port is located within a stationary portion of the marine propulsion device. A transitional region comprises a space located between the stationary and rotatable portions. The oil can therefore flow from a rotatable portion, into the space, and then from the space into the stationary portion which allows it to be removed from the marine propulsion device.